Top of the World
by fotability
Summary: Modern, AU. Soul is the rich kid in town, and anyone who's anyone wants him. But what happens when a 'nobody' catches his eye? Jealousy ensues. Will little miss nobody fight to keep what she feels she deserves? Or will she give it to the other blood-thirsty man-eaters? Rated M for a reason you guys!


**Top of the World**

**Summary; Modern, AU. Soul is the rich kid in town, and **_**anyone who's anyone**_** wants him. But what happens when a 'nobody' catches his eye? Jealousy ensues. Will little miss nobody fight to keep what she feels she deserves? Or will she give it to the other blood-thirsty man-eaters? Rated M for a reason you guys!**

**Chapter One- Tell Me Where You Wanna Go**

**A/N; c8 First story, even though I've had my ff account for months by now. I haven't really been struck with inspiration for a while, but, it's come! :D Time to get this on the road, yeah?**

* * *

****

**Soul POV**

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The beat of the music was heavy, as was Soul unfamiliar with the song. But, that didn't matter, as he was busy trying to keep from spilling his drink on the girl who was happily grinding up against him. She was another one of _those_ girls; the kind who got drunk to get confidence.

As the song came to a close and people started leaving the dance floor – probably to get more drinks if Soul had to guess – and the girl threw herself onto him again. As she breathed on his neck, in what he assumed was supposed to be a seductive way, Soul tried not to lose his own stomach.

"How about you and I go back to my place?" The smell of beer came off of her in waves, nauseating the short-tempered Soul. Apparently, this girl either didn't get the memo on how short fused he was, or she was too deep in her drunken state to remember anyway. He hoped it was because she was too hammered to remember, because he didn't want to be the one making the phone calls later on to apologize to some overprotective father threatening to 'crack some skulls' because his daughter came home teary eyed and smelling of alcohol.

Frankly, Soul couldn't muster up any feelings other than anger that she felt like she was any different from the other girls. He didn't care that she was rich, beautiful, and not to mention know everyone in town. He wanted nothing to do with a girl who willingly threw her body around like a whore, and so he dubbed her as so. However, he had a reputation to uphold – as told by his father, "you better not fuck up the family name, Kiddo." – and instead decided on the spot that he was going to drop her off at home.

"How about I drop you off at home and you promise me to get a full night's rest?" _Stay suave. You don't want them crying on your shoulder, Soul._ Blackstar's voice echoed in his head as Soul tried his hardest to say 'suave'; or at least, as suave as one could be with a girl that smelled _hideous_ hanging off his shoulder. She looked up at him, obviously not quite hearing him correctly as she slurred out something that he thought was along the lines of _'We'll have to sneak in the back.'_ Silently, Soul hoped he was wrong, because he did _not_ want to wake up to that in the morning. He heard of the hangovers this one got – wasn't her name Brittney or something? – were nasty little things, and he would rather some other poor sap have to deal with it and not him.

Either way, Soul forced a cocky grin on his face as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Sure thing, Princess," he murmured, just barely audible above the music that had started some time ago – he didn't notice – and escorted her towards the entrance. His eyes flicked around, not taking him long to find the light – and dyed – blue hair of his best friends dancing with another girl. Something funny in the bottom of his stomach said that she was rather familiar. But, it couldn't have been- since when did Blackstar go out with the same girl twice?

He smiled, a genuine smile, and continued escorting his 'date' out of the club. She definitely didn't need the alcohol in her system at the moment, and on top of that, she didn't need to get picked up by some creep or something and have this all come spiraling back to him somehow. Nope, he was determined not to fuck up, and walked her over to his car.

It didn't take prodding from his mind to make himself open the car door for her. It was a habit by now, to open the door for some chick as they sat down into his Porsche. Immediately, he had the urge to say something like _'try not to puke in my car, it's my dad's.'_ but he forced that comment down where it came. Instead, he pretended like he didn't just let a complete stranger – well not really, but not remembering her name was a sure sign of it – into his father's car. Oh, how proud his dad would be. _'Good job, Kiddo! You actually got a girl in this car- but you didn't have sex with her? What's wrong with you?'_

Oh, how talented with words his father was.

"Try not to… Vomit in the car, it's my dad's." Fuck it; he stopped caring about her feelings when he turned down her offer to have sex in her house. This girl was not who he wanted to be hanging out with for the evening. He thought that maybe – _just possibly _– that he'd run into that one girl that was different from the rest here. That one girl that wouldn't stop filling him with surprises, and apparently, he was greatly mistaken.

An agitated huff escaped his lips as he walked around the front of the car and slid into his own seat. The girl next to him – he was going to call her Vicky from here on out – was giggling and hiccupping in the passenger's seat, sending him what he guessed was supposed to be a seductive look from her spot. He pushed back the thoughts that didn't care what kind of trouble this girl could get in to if he were to leave her here overnight, and instead focused on starting the car and driving home.

He pulled into her driveway after she fell asleep, looking over to make sure that she, in fact, did _not_ spill her stomach liquids over his dad's Porsche. Thankfully, the answer was a no, and he found himself going the extra mile to get out of the car to help her out.

"Hey, you awake?" he poked her sleeping body, getting no answer, and reached over to unbuckle her. Still, she didn't stir, and he had to wonder how much she could possibly have had throughout the course of the night. Pushing one arm so that it was wedged under her knees, and the other supporting her back, he picked her up and started for the door.

Before he reached out to open, he remembered that she said something about going through the back. Guessing that she didn't want to get caught or something – though if she was found sleeping on the couch in day clothes wasn't his problem – he went to test the back door, which evidentially, was an unlocked sliding door. Sliding it open, he carried her in and placed her down on the couch, looking around for a nearby blanket.

When his hand brushed over something fuzzy, he went to grab it, and instead got the sound of a hiss. Instantly thinking the worse, he decided that he was being a tad _too_ nice and booked it out.

Nope, he wasn't going to see Vicky again.

* * *

**A/N; I'll try to update soon, since I'm officially out of things to do at the moment and I need something to focus muse on at the moment. Also~ Maka will come in eventually; this chapter was made purely for setting the mood of the rest of the story! Also, reviews are what motivate me. I actually read reviews and instantly get the urge to start writing. ;u;**

**Happy writing!**


End file.
